En la noche
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Sirvientas cuchicheando, un molesto consejero, y un magi que no tiene más remedio que visitar a la princesa en sus aposentos... en plena noche.


**En la noche**

 **Los personajes de Magi no me pertencen, son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

Judal se encontraba sobrevolando el palacio, buscando algo que hacer. Kouen, Koumei y Kouha se encontraban ocupados hablando vaya a saber Dios de que cosa y Kougyoku se encontraba preparándose para partir hacia Sindria junto con Hakuryuu al día siguiente; claro que eso no le había impedido intentar molestarla, aunque no contaba con que el molesto consejero de esta lo echara literalmente a patadas.

Bufó mientras pensaba a quien podía molestar.

Como bajadas del cielo divisó a un par sirvientas cuchicheando en un pasillo, y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de asustarlas; en realidad no era su estilo, pero era mejor que quedarse aburrido todo el maldito día. Sigilosamente se acercó volando, pero cuando escuchó su tema de conversación se quedó helado.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Así es, la octava princesa se encontraba en la habitación donde se quedaba el Rey Sinbad… ¡y él estaba desnudo! —la otra mujer, al escuchar eso se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

— ¿Crees que la princesa haya sido la culpable? —la mujer que había comentado tal suceso, negó.

—Para nada, yo creo que el Rey de Sindria intentó aprovecharse de la pobre Kougyoku-sama ¡ella es tan buena! —Al oír aquello, Judal frunció el ceño y volvió a alejarse volando.

Ahora tenía una charla pendiente con la princesa y ningún molesto consejero evitaría aquello.

Judal esperó a que caiga la noche, cuando Ka Koubun salió de la habitación de la princesa, él entró. Kougyoku se encontraba acomodándose en su cama, con un camisón rosa pálido de seda puesto.

— ¡Ahh! —pegó un ligero grito cuando notó a Judal en la ventana. — ¡Judal-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —él, ignorándola, voló hacia ella y se tiró en la cama. — ¡Ahora voy a dormir Judal-chan! ¡Vete! —él frunció el ceño y la miró, aun recostado en la cama y con sus brazos tras la nuca.

— ¿Es cierto que estabas con el rey idiota en su habitación? ¿Y qué él estaba desnudo? —Judal la miraba expectante, analizando todos sus movimientos. Kougyoku se había sonrojado violentamente y se tapaba la cara con las mangas de su camisón.

— ¡T-T-Tú! ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!? —Judal bufó, tomando aquella pregunta como un sí.

—No me lo puedo creer… —susurró y Kougyoku comenzó a empujarlo fuera de su cama.

—B-Basta… Judal-chan, vete a otro lado, quiero dormir —el magi, ignorando sus pedidos, se elevó y se colocó flotando sobre ella.

— ¿Lo hicieron? —el rostro tan serio de Judal la incomodaba, y más por las preguntas que parecía no estar dispuesto a dejar de hacer.

— ¡NO! —elevó la voz completamente sonrojada. —Y-Yo… en realidad no sé… que pasó, por eso mañana… quiero ir a Sindria para preguntarle al rey Sinbad, aunque… —comenzó a murmurar cosas que Judal no logró escuchar.

—Si no hablas más alto es imposible que te escuche, vieja bruja —Kougyoku, aun sonrojada, le tiro con una almohada, la cual le dio de lleno en la cara. — ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no lo hicieron? —ella lo miró con reproche, la estaba incomodando demasiado y sin embargo Judal no parecía tener intención de detener su interrogatorio.

—P-Porque estaba vestida y porque aun… —su voz fue disminuyendo hasta apagarse. Avergonzada, volteó la mirada.

— ¿Aun qué? Sólo dilo de una vez —ella amenazó con golpearlo, pero finalmente se tiró sobre su otra almohada, con la intención de cubrir su excesivo sonrojo.

—Judal-chan… aun soy… virgen, por eso sé que no pasó nada… grave —Judal sonrió burlón y se sentó en la cama.

—Pues claro que lo eres ¿Quién querría acostarse con una vieja bruja como tú? —Kougyoku levantó el rostro de la almohada e infló sus mejillas para luego tirarse sobre Judal y comenzar a golpearlo infantilmente en el pecho.

— ¡Eres malo, Judal-chan! —el magi comenzó a reír burlonamente para luego empujarla y subirse sobre ella, tomando sus muñecas y colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Jugamos, vieja bruja? Como cuando éramos niños —Kougyoku se sonrojó al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello.

— ¡J-J-Judal-chan! —extremadamente nerviosa intentó apartarlo, pero a pesar de que Judal no tuviera tanta fuerza física si poseía más que ella. —N-No podemos jugar… como antes… ¡ahora s-somos grandes! —él empezó a reír mientras posicionaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la princesa.

—Por eso mismo, jugaremos algo diferente —ella logró liberar sus muñecas, para luego llevar sus manos al pecho de él. Gran error, porque sentir el musculoso cuerpo del magi sólo aumentó su sonrojo y los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—N-No… detente… —la traviesa mano de Judal fue a parar a la cremosa pierna de la princesa, elevando la tela del camisón y dejándosela descubierta. Kougyoku mordió su labio cuando soltó un sonido extraño para ella, producto de las mordidas que el magi le dejaba en el cuello.

—Bajo ningún punto de vista dejaré que ese rey idiota te tenga… —Judal finalmente llevó su boca hacia los labios de ella, recorriendo con su lengua la comisura de estos. —Eres mía —pero antes de que Kougyoku pudiera decir algo Judal la silenció con un beso.

Comenzó a morderle levemente el labio inferior con la intención de que la princesa abriera la boca y se dejara llevar.

―P-Por favor… Judal, espera —él la ignoró y con su otra mano bajó lentamente la manga del camisón, dejando el hombro de la chica al descubierto; para posteriormente llevar su boca a él.

Kougyoku se encontraba sonrojada y agitada, nunca había estado en una situación semejante y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Los labios de Judal, que habían viajado de su hombro a su cuello, subieron nuevamente hacia sus labios, donde ella intentó seguirle el ritmo.

—Olvídate de ese rey idiota, vieja bruja —ella subió las manos a su cuello, dónde acarició los cortos cabellos negros que tenía fuera de la larga trenza. En esos momentos, le era imposible pensar en Sinbad. Nunca había imaginado hacer algo semejante con Judal, ella siempre intentó ganarse su amistad, pero nunca nada más.

Por su parte Judal notaba como el rukh negro y amarillo se entremezclaban a la par que él incrementaba los besos y las caricias, sin ya poder detenerse. Aunque para su molestia, alguien tocó la puerta.

— ¡Princesa! —era Ka Koubun. Judal gruño y se abrazó a Kougyoku, impidiéndole levantarse. — ¡Princesa, olvidé decirle algo! —Kougyoku miró suplicante a Judal, pidiéndole que la dejara ir o de lo contrario su consejero podría entrar y verlos.

—No te dejaré escapar —Kougyoku se removió, pero Judal no la soltó, por lo que ella terminó sentada a horcajadas sobre él, quien la sostenía firmemente de la cintura.

— ¡Judal-chan basta, Ka Koubun puede entrar! —murmuró para que nadie más que Judal oyera.

—Dile que se vaya

—Judal… —él se sentó, quedando entre las piernas de ella. Lo cual aprovechó para subir nuevamente el vestido y dejarlas descubiertas. —B-Basta… —la voz de ella no sonaba demandante en lo absoluto, como si muy dentro no quisiera detenerlo.

—Princesa ¿está dormida? —Kougyoku iba a contestar pero Judal la acalló tomándola de la nuca y besándola. Aquel consejero idiota ya dejaría de molestar, él estaba seguro que no se atrevería a entrar. —Supongo que le diré mañana… —se oyó el susurró seguido de unos pasos.

—Te lo dije —ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, mientras llevaba sus manos a su torso. Judal ya no quiso continuar, Kougyoku no estaba lista para aquello. —Será mejor que me vaya… —hizo el amague de apartarse pero Kougyoku apretó fuertemente su ropa, sin quererlo soltar.

— ¡No! Quédate… conmigo esta noche —Judal abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo no se apartó.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo continuar? —Kougyoku rió levemente y se acostó en la cama, haciéndole lugar a Judal, quien bufando infantilmente se acostó a su lado. —Eres aburrida, vieja bruja —ella lo ignoró y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en el torno de él. —O-Oye…

—Descansa, Judal-chan —él rodó los ojos y bufó, mira si podía descansar con ella acostada sobre él de esa manera. Anteriormente se había detenido, pero verla abrazarlo tan tranquila y con su carita ligeramente sonrojada, no hacía otra cosa más que incitarlo a besarla nuevamente. Pero no, simplemente se limitó a abrazarla por la cintura y descansar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se brindaron calor mutuo y junto a ella, Judal se sintió verdaderamente en paz.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
